A Sharptooth's Heart
A Sharptooth's Heart is a The Land Before Time fanfiction published in Fanfiction.Net by author Sora W.T.K. Begun on November 2, 2003 and finished on March 20, 2005, A Sharptooth's Heart turned out to become one of the most popular fanfictions in the Land Before Time category in Fanfiction.Net. Plot Rex, a mysterious winged anthro-like dinosaur who has lived in the Great Valley all his life, never questioning about his own existence in the valley. He was found all alone as an egg by Littlefoot, who was also Rex's very first sight of life outside his egg. Since then the two of them have been like brothers. Shortly after the story's beginning he finds out about his carnivorous ("Sharptooth") heritage, and thanks to two Velociraptors, Zill and Bull, invading the valley, Rex get his first taste of meat and is forced to exile himself from the Great Valley. Thanks to his strong bond between Littlefoot and the others, Cera, Ducky, Spike and Petrie, the gang sets off to find their missing friend. During the course of the story Rex has made friends with Yu and his Velociraptor pack, and even a Land Before Time character favorite, Chomper. Later on another anthro-like dinosaur, named Kumo, shows up in the story. He's eerily similar to Rex except Kumo doesn't have any wings. His meddling with the gang caused an identify confusion between Rex and Kumo, which has led to all them to believe Rex has totally given in to his Sharptooth side and betray them. Littlefoot however, thought differently and with determination he later on clears the air. Near the end a pack of anthro-like wingless dinosaurs, called The Arich, lends a hand in the story, helping Rex, Littlefoot and the rest of the gang back to the Great Valley to show them a secret entrance into the valley. Rex, however, decides to stay outside the valley, the Mysterious Beyond, along with Chomper and Yu until he gets the answers to his questions, thus seperating Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike and Petrie, from Rex for the time being. Rex's species Personally the biggest mystery in A Sharptooth's Heart is the unanswered question of Rex's species. The author, Sora W.T.K., has mentioned in Author Notes in the story that his species is fan-made and shall be revealed in the story's sequel. The inspiration of creating a fictional dinosaur species came from one of the author's friends, who has also made her very own fictional dinosaur species. Reception The fanfiction has gotten posivite and numerative reviews since the beginning, gaining 7-13 reviews per chapter at the beginning. Fellow authors have enjoyed the story has it kept on developing, though the identify confusion between Rex and Kumo was the main spotlight that arroused the readers, some fell for it while others were skeptic. The story was succesful so to speak, having four fellow authors in Fanfiction.Net borrowing and using the A Sharptooth's Heart fictional characters, especially Yu and Rex, in their own fanfictions. Sequel A sequel to A Sharptooth's Heart, A Sharptooth's Heart II, is already underway in Fanfiction.Net by Sora W.T.K. It takes place one year after the events of A Sharptooth's Heart, where Rex's species will be revealed along with a brand new story about betrayal, friendship, love and tradition. Remake Sora W.T.K. has confirmed a remake of A Sharptooth's Heart before A Sharptooth's Heart II came out. The remake consisted of updating past chapters of low quality writing and the addition of extra scenes to increase hype and questions for its sequel. Currently the remake only made it as far as chapter four. Cast of characters The named characters of "A Sharptooth's Heart" are as followed: *Littlefoot- One of the main characters of Universal's Land Before Time and Rex's closest childhood friend. *Cera- One of the main characters of Universal's Land Before Time and Rex's childhood friend. *Ducky- One of the main characters of Universal's Land Before Time and Rex's childhood friend. *Spike- One of the main characters of Universal's Land Before Time and Rex's childhood friend. *Petrie- One of the main characters of Universal's Land Before Time and Rex's childhood friend. *Chomper- One of the secondary characters of Universal's Land Before Time and Rex's friend. *Mr. Three Horn- One of the secondary characters of Universal's Land Before Time and Cera's father. *Littlefoot's Grandpa- One of the secondary characters of Universal's Land Before Time and Littlefoot's grandfather. *Littlefoot's Grandma- One of the secondary characters of Universal's Land Before Time and Littlefoot's grandmother. *Rex- Unknown Sharptooth dinosaur who resides in the Great Valley. Main character of the story. *Yu- Rex's first Sharptooth friend who accompanies him during his journey along with Chomper. *Bull- One of the two main antagonists of the story and Zill's brother. *Zill- One of the two main antagonists of the story and Bull's brother. *Kumo- Freelance member of Zill and Bull's pack and same species as Rex. *Tamal- A silent and dark creature of Rex's species. Member of the quiet Arich pack. *Jaser- A young and cheery creature of Rex's species. Member of the quiet Arich pack. *Pascal- Older than Jaser but still young and laid-back. Member of the quiet Arich pack. *Braun- A strong and big creature of Rex's species. Member of the quiet Arich pack. *Druce- A wise and collected creature of Rex's species. Leader of the quiet Arich pack. Alternate Universes A series wouldn't be complete with an Alternate universe or two. A Sharptooth's Heart is no exception. *Land Before Time: Battle Network - A parody of Megaman Battle Network with The Land Before Time and A Sharptooth's Heart cast along with characters from fellow authors as special guests. Where the dinosaurs are the NetNavis and humans are the NetOps. Spinoffs and prequels While A Sharptooth's Heart and A Sharptooth's Heart II are the official canon stories in Rex's life, there are other fanfictions created by author fans of A Sharptooth's Heart which could be considered canon while others might not be. *Raptor: From Cradle To Grave - Written by EbonyPatriot, this fanficton is considered to take place before and during A Sharptooth's Heart. This fanfiction tells the story of Zill and Bull's lives, from their birth to their end. *Time Gate X - Written by Cyberlizard. Alternate universe which is supposed to take place after A Sharptooth's Heart II. *Out of the Shadows - Written by DarkHououmon, this fanfiction contains numerous references and characters from A Sharptooth's Heart and A Sharptooth's Heart II. Takes place years after A Sharptooth's Heart II when the characters are close to adulthood. Trivia *Rex closely resembles Kingdom Hearts' Sora in terms of personalities. *Yu, one of Rex's best friends, closely resembles the author himself in terms of personalities. *Rex was first going to be a Velociraptor, then a Tyrannosaurus Rex. *Zill was killed first. But when the story was in planning stages it was Bull who was going to die first. *The course of the story was changed three times, the first two choices were to end without any plans of a sequel. *The Arich pack's behaviors and mystery are a bit similar to Organization XIII from the Kingdom Hearts II videogame. *The bond and companionship between Rex, Chomper and Yu portrayed in A Sharptooth's Heart could be a parody of the Kingdom Hearts trio, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Disclaimer A Sharptooth's Heart and its spinoffs and series are non-profit fanfictions. All characters are copyright to their respective owners. The Land Before Time characters who have shown up in the stories are copyright to Universal Pictures. Every other characters are copyright to their respective owners. External links *A Sharptooth's Heart in Fanfiction.Net *Sora W.T.K.'s bio in Fanfiction.Net A Sharptooth's Heart Category:Fan Fiction